Reckless Imagine
by LyraYeager
Summary: 21 year old Mikasa Ackerman, a nonchalant woman, who is sick of living in the realm of broken souls, tries to rid of her soul to leave. but being that she is bound by blood, mind, and soul, she can't leave without making a dangerous deal with realm leader Eren Jaeger. she later on finds out that she'd rather stay there with him: her savior. even if it means that she has to give all
1. Trapped in a cage

''Mikasa?'' The woman with dark sandy brown tresses asked, tilting her rounded head to the left, to ensure her soft tone with the younger female. While waiting for the sweet female to answer, Kiyomi took note of the small, yet dreadful scar marking just below her right eye. Slanted a little, shows that she isn't all to perfect. Then again; if she's here- if anyone's here, they are far from perfect. ''Three months…'' sitting in front of Kiyomi: Mikasa, explains fidgeting with the small but noticeable, thick silver band on her ring finger. Kiyomi takes in the slight curves and beautiful features of her face. Like how her eyes narrow- but not too narrow, like how her lips gloss in a ray of cotton candy, or a freshly plucked peach. How that one unruly piece of tress falls right smack in the middle of; between her eyes, and just above her nose. And that button nose of hers. Finally, the smooth, ebony bed of hair that lies beyond the small of her head, but covering the rest like a sheet of black skies.

But Kiyomi knows that she isn't hear to marvel in Mikasa's beauty. She knows that this woman needs help right now; more than ever. You see, Kiyomi has a ''power''. Not just any power that a regular human being could possibly hope to obtain. It took years upon months to master it, and finally, she has. ''What made you start?'' Kiyomi cross-examined, trying hard to pry into poor Mikasa's soul. If she was going to get to the bottom of this, she needed to start at the top, for that was the only way to see into her vector. ''A-an accident…'' Mikasa replied In a whisper, as if she were trying to tell herself the answer. But Kiyomi wasn't buying it. Not at all- she had to fix this girl, ask her why she wanted this oh, so badly. ''With the Iron?'' canvassed Kiyomi, making sure to not only get the full story, but try her best to understand the situation, more so than she already does.

Mikasa seems to sweat, looks more nervous than she already did. Instead of taking her time to answer, she sighed, letting a slightly quiet sob escape her trembling peach lips, and answered quickly. ''Cig…cigarette…'' sighing louder, probably blaming herself quietly for what happened, wiping her almost-running nose with the long black sleeve of her dark shirt. Kiyomi continued- ''You said it was an 'accident'. But was it though? Was it really?'' she knew she might have been engaging in the topic a little too much, but she needed to know. Not leave a single detail out. After all, she wasn't given the power of ''What Needs To Be Done'' for nothing. Mikasa was now shivering, one clear substance came glowing out of her eyes, then two, then three, then multiple.

Kiyomi may have been bitter, but she did care, that wasn't a lie. More so for Mikasa, because she sees a resemblance between herself and the younger female. Mikasa's trembling lips perched into a frown, then up again, making it look like she could be saying ''wop'' by the way her lips open and close. Till she's finally able to speak she shrugs with, yet another sigh. ''I-i-I guess not..'' she stutters, afraid to even touch on the topic at all. And Kiyomi knows this, she does. But she also knows that Mikasa has more to she settles with a ''Go on, you can tell me.'' While rocking silently in her post chair for mikasa to get comfortable. Fidgeting, again, with the thick and silver band around her ring finger, she assents; ''i..it.. it concentrated me.. to.. the exclusion of everything else..'' Mikasa exclaims. ''And that was good? Being isolated?'' Kiyomi inquired, bringing her index finger to her cheeks to rest it there, pressing into her right cheek. She didn't mean to sound so bitter, she didn't mean to sound like a sharp needle shooting straight into Mikasa's head. But she needs to know.

It's what needs to be done. Mikasa looked like she was about to break down right then and there. But she knew she had to stay strong. She wasn't gonna cry no more than she already has. She looks to Kiyomi in the eyes, almost as if she's saying 'please..don't make me..' but that isn't even remotely close to what Mikasa is saying in her head. She sways on the bleached couch for a bit. Rocking from one side, to the other. As if her stomach were suffering from severe pain. And god that damn look in her eyes. It hurt Kiyomi to see Mikasa like this. Even if she's only known Mikasa for a matter of minutes, she knew that this was all too much for even her. ''It was like a drug..'' Mikasa sobs, clutching onto one of the couch pillows. Kiyomi is sadden by this, the way Mikasas' acting. So she decided to push it just a tad bit further. ''And what was everything else?'' All of these questions, Mikasa began to loose it. She's so close to just losing it. Why did she have to come here? Just to leave? The world is all shit, shit, and more shit. So why couldn't she just fucking leave already? As much as she didn't want to answer these annoyingly painful questions that interrupted her thoughts of her past, she had to answer. Because the quicker she gave the answer, the quicker she can leave. Leave this fucking world and all it's tressures. She thought about one of the causes of the death of her Mother, and the death of her father. And she's had it. She wants to leave now. Letting out more sobs atop of sighs, she letting it all out. She promised herself she wouldn't cry anymore. But some promises are meant to be broken. This promise, is one of them.

''The world has just become…so inhuman…'' she pauses. Kiyomi adjusts the panel on her chair, listening, with a concerned look on her face. ''Everyone's plugged in.'' she no longer stutters, but the sobs and sighs stay. ''Blindingly inarticulate.'' She bitterly spat out, fed up with it all. Again, Kiyomi listens, listens to the bitterness in Mikasa's voice. ''Obsessed with money- their careers. Stupidly, arrogantly content. I can't talk to them. I fight them- I wanna destroy them even. I crave interaction. I crave it. But you just can't anymore. They pull their devices out for every little damn thing- to reinforce their; petty, convenient notions- to decide where they're going to shop, what they're going to eat, what movies they are going to watch. Everything they injest!'' Mikasa bites, scolded, while emphasizing the word 'crave' and moving her arms in crossbow formation on the last sentence. Kiyomi says nothing, not even a nod, until her turn and asks ''Why does that upset you?'' and Mikasa can't help but feel like she's talking to a nine year old, because if she hasn't gotten the memo, then there's nothing more that she can do here. But she continues anyway.

''Because, what is left? Oh my god, what is left?'' sounding quite angry; Kiyomi takes this as her cue to proclaim; ''But that doesn't have to be you, you know tha-'' but before she could finish, Mikasa was already at her statement. She's annoyed, aggravated, and so very tired. Kiyomi can tell from the slight red bags under her eyes that she is. But this needs to happen. She needs to talk. ''Okay. It's like this is all a game. And I haven't even been told what the rules are. Or-or even worse; if I had, I am ill-equipped to follow them. All I can do is provoke! I become spiteful. I'm just as bad as they are. You say 'they'? me, I'm-I'm worse! I fucking hate myself for it. I'm- I am so fucking lonely! Why is the world so base? So basic?'' sneers Mikasa, a silent cry of plea in her voice. While a loud tear of sad rolls down her smooth and young cheek bones. Kiyomi listens. And makes a nod, revealing in mikasa's soul, Kiyomi can see it.

The pleas, the tears, the blood and bones. The infection. And now, it makes a lot more since, than it did an hour ago. She nods again. Waiting for Mikasa to resolve. Mikasa uses her left thumb to wipe away a stray tear. ''Why is it so insensitive? Why is it so damn selfish? Why am i?'' and that last question, Kiyomi sees the redish disappear in Mikasa's soul. And replaces it with clearing white. Kiyomi has seen this before, and she knows she needs to do something. Because Mikasa needs help. She does, she does, she really really does. Mikasa lets out her last sob, her last shrug, her last shake, her last tear. ''I am not… I am not for this world.'' And that's when the thick silver band around Mikasa's ring finger grows into something thicker, impailing in her skin, making mikasa yelp out in a small amount of pain. Kiyomi just stares, because she knows what this means. Mikasa can't leave, because her soul, mind, blood and bones; are bound the this realm, to this world.


	2. I'm Lost

A/N: Hello everyone! I just wanted to say sorry about last chapter, and how it was so damn short! it wont happen again!

Also, if you want to read this the proper way, the way I set it up, then you can play this song right here /luE3HIDt1Fk?list=PLYFFKt7Sv3Krf8cScsM6WNxxbzG2zRA0k but be sure to play it when Mikasa says ''Imagine a world full of peace. That's the beauty in it'' for better feels.

Leave a review as well! I need all the reviews I could get if I'm gonna make this work. Enjoy the chapter! It was a little hard, but I did it!

''Imagine. Imagine a world, full of love, happiness. The place where everyone fits in. even if your so different from everyone else. Even if you don't do things the way other people do- if your weird. Imagine a world full of peace. That's the beauty in it. Imagine it. Imagine your own world, the place that revolves around you and you only. I wanted that once, till I found out such things do not exist. It hurts, you know. Because as a little girl, I had such big dreams. Living in this damn realm for twenty one years doesn't exactly help at all. Such big dreams, that got put to immediate shame. I want to leave. Why am I here? What was I even doing here? Mom? Dad? Where are you? I'm afraid…im afraid I'm losing my way, yet again. I'm losing myself, my life, my mind. My body isn't mine anymore. It's weird; I should be sad. Instead, I feel nothing. Only thing I can do is imagine. Imagine my own world, the place where no one judges me, no one judges you, no one judges us. Mom and dad… I miss you. I hope you receive this portal message. But it isn't fair! How come you guys deserve to leave? What am I saying now...? I told you. I'm losing it, god I'm losing it. I feel like; there's someone else within me. I just feel so angry. I feel so lost. So-so empty. When you get this…I'll probably be dead. But that's not so bad…in fact; it's another dream of mine. Thank you mom, dad. I'll be sending more messages like these. Goodbye.''

Mikasa finishes up the letter in her mind, and sends it through the vixen portal. Here, is where other people send mind-written letters to family members, friends, lovers, etc. but mikasa has none of these things. Each and everyday she tries the same thing. But it's always the same each time; no new replies is what she sees in her automobox otherwise known as ''Spiritual box''. Mikasa knows she doesn't belong here- because everyone calls it the original name. while she calls it otherwise. She often questions herself, why was she even born? Was she born just to suffer in this broken realm? It isn't fair, Mikasa thinks. It isn't fair, because she's suffering so badly, while her parents are off somewhere else. Maybe in another realm. Mikasa doesn't know where they are, but all she knows, is if they aren't here, they're having a better time than she is. Because anywhere is always better than here.

Her lacey white dress, with light blue spots upon the arm sleeves and bottom half, back out laces; fits like a glove around her whole body. But even with the fancy patterns, the dress looks like nothing more than a potato sack. All the other people here just look plain; in the same outfit as her. Some managed to pull it off, with earrings a clutch purses or bags. Some just wore it flat out. The men were almost the same as the wemon; just with suits instead of dresses. But no one looked standout-ish at all. They all wore blank faces and colorless eyes. All expressions were the same. Everyone looked the fucking same. Mikasa has to remind herself, constantly, that they are not the same at all.

This realm is just so boring. Mikasa thinks to herself about the real world, while walking down the long and dark corridors of the soulless realm. That's what Mikasa calls it, at least. But the name isn't all that bad, because that's simply what it is. That's all it is.

She must not have been paying attention, because she bumped into someone, a face she couldn't make out. She got up from the hard marbled floor as quickly as possible to scurry on her knees. Mikasa was never really rude to anyone, she never really cared to engage in conversation. She didn't want to make friends because, it would hurt her in the end. It always does. But she wasn't rude, so she bowed; apologizing frantically. ''Ah- I'm sorry! I had no idea that you were there, and I wasn't paying attention! I-'' but before she could continue apologizing, the stranger strut with a wave of it's hand. Mikasa saw the motion from where she was standing without looking up, the movement caught her attention; causing her to look up. She saw a petite man with blonde bed of hair, almost angelic. A nice, generous smile, plastered across his face. The hand he was holding up showered down to his side. Mikasa has never seen him before, not ever in her life. She's been here for twenty one years, and never in her life has she seen his face before.

''No need to apologize, I wasn't really paying attention either.'' The dandelion blonde assured, bringing his hand back up with a wave. Causing Mikasa to feel somewhat alerted. He was so calm-too calm. And the smile shimmered on his face was so caring, and kind. He reached his hand out for her to shake but she refused, even flinching back a little. See, where mikasa came from, she wasn't used to people being nice. Only people shaking her off and taking Pity of her. So she should be a little scared, but the smile on his face was so re-assuring, that she decided to take it; but only slowly and very, very un-engaging. He seemed to notice, and made a 'go on' look. ''I'm A-'' but a loud yell, followed by footsteps could be heard from the back of the hall. Almost screaming, actually.

''ARMIN!'' a male voice hollered, causing Mikasa to slightly shell her ears with both her hands. A second yell of ''ARMIN'' could be heard yet again. But this time it was female, definitely a female. Mikasa smothered her ears even more; feeling the burning sensation. The dandelion blonde turned his head a peak at the sound of the word ''Armin'' and the yelling as well. When the footsteps finally stopped, three other people came to a halt at the side of the dandelion blonde; who Mikasa had assumed was 'Armin'. ''Damn it Connie! Quit yelling like a damn idiot in the halls like that. Mercenaries could be here at any second, not to mention the Rem guards!'' some other male said, but instead of blonde, his hair was a peachy ash brown color; almost like hash browns. Mikasa claims that the gray shaved headed boy, was all in fact Connie, Seeing as how the peach colored male called him out. She took her hands from her ears and placed them back down at her sides, listening to the conversation at hand

''Sorry dude. I just had to make sure armin was still down here after he took off, for no apparent reason.'' Reassures Connie, nipping at the small of his head, trying to do something back there. Although; Mikasa's not sure what. ''And the same goes for you, Sash. Are you trying to get us all thrown out of here? I hope you realize that it took use years to try and get here, so I'm not going to let you-'' The peach color haired man released a yelp of pain As the girl assumed as ''Sash'' pinched his elbows from what Mikasa can tell as hard. She pointed over at the raven haired Mikasa, with a worried expression on her face. Connie, peach hair, sash, and armin; all exchange looks in front of the Ravenette. ''So uh…who's this, arm? Sash directs, sticking her thin arms into her white lace dress pocket; then pulling out a steamed curry bun. What the hell is going on?

''Sasha, Jean, and Connie, um. I only just ran into her thirty full minutes ago so… I don't know who she is- b-but! Don't worry, I'm sure she won't mind at all.'' Explains Armin waving both his ample hands in front of him; as if telling himself that they'd be fine. Why the hell wouldn't they be? ''Wh- what's going on here? Wh-who are you?!'' the frightened Mikasa queries and demands, scooting back an inch to justify her means of being serious; but scared. Yes, Mikasa could kick anyone's ass with one finger. But she wasn't afraid of them; because of she couldn't beat them, in fact, she could. But she was merely afraid because these people, had happy emotions; not blank, concealed ones.

When she asked, they all seemed some sort of shocked. Let it be the fact they they were scared, or the fact that she was intimidating. Mikasa didn't know. All she knew was that she needed to get it moving, and continue on with her day. She had another stupid session later on. ''What? I mean, we were just.. just getting our-'' being cut off once again, Armin strides to the other side of the hallway seeing as the crowd just a few ways from them, died down. Now, the realm was never loud, or to much to handle. But never has it been completely silent, without the immortals chanting songs down yander. Jean, Connie, and sasha quiet down as well; to move to the side along with Armin, maybe to see what the problem was. But mikasa knew what it was. And she instantly flurried to a panic, making the four others look to her in confusion. Mikasa dropped to her Knees almost in butterfly position; covering her mouth with her hand, she sobbed mercilessly.

It didn't take too long for it to arrive. For HIM to arrive. Mikasa heard the first four letters of her name, and broke into even more panic, almost hyperventilating. Armin and the others tried to aid to her need, so see what the problem was, but when before they could even step foot in front of her; and a body appeared, flashing with it was a greenish yellow lightning strike; that could put regular lightning to shame. A man in fancy cloths showed, as the smoke cleared, Mikasa made out all the features on his face. She didn't really have to- for she knew who he was. And thus made her cry even more. The man bent down and placed a hand on her chin; tilting it upward towards him to get a better view of the beautiful angel in front of him. Mikasa always notes the feats on his face. During each and every session, she notices how beautifully bright his Emerald stars are. His eyes are a beauty that causes butterflies in her abdomen. She doesn't know what this feeling is called, but she knows she craves it. At least on part of her feels something.

The man licks his lips two times, taking in the sight of the ravenette. His dark brunette hair travels almost to his shoulders. The thin lining of moustache right above his tanned lips, and just below his nose. His tanned skin almost looking so perfect against those prickly eyebrows of his. Even though this man scares the living hell out of her, she can't help but feel warm; and lost in those eyes. ''Mika. Your so beautiful, I just can't get enough of you.'' The man breathes a breathy reply, balling over the curves of Mikasa's breasts. ''E-eren…wh-why a-are y-you here?'' Mikasa stutters with a coax, her chest rising and falling much to Eren's prevail. Connie fake coughs out a ''Get a room''; Jean sighs, while Armin and Sasha look give out concerned looks over the two of them.

''Now, Mika, what'd I tell you about questioning me, the owner of your body?'' Eren coos, lifting his right hand; using his index finger to open her mouth while his thumb reaches in to her smooth, wet tongue to caress. ''You have no idea what your doing to me right now. You haven't a clue on how badly I want you.'' Eren stairs straight in her eyes, looking wildly hot. Mikasa's breath hitches in her throat, he renders her unable to speak. She swears that she couldn't breathe for a moment, because when he slips his left hand under her lace dress, she could loose it right then and there.

''Could you two, like, not do that here?'' bids Connie. And Mikasa gives him a look of concern, and fear, cause he must not know who exactly Eren was. Surely he had to know; everyone here knows. And they know not to dare talk to Sir Eren is such an improper way. But then again, she didn't know these people; never seen them in her life.

Eren ignores Connie's lewd comment, as if he didn't hear him at all; and settles on placing the index finger of his left hand on one of Mikasa's soft, and finely moist folds. She cries out, but barely, knowing there were other people around. She knows that Eren took pleasure in her muffles moan, because he let out a groan of his own. ''E-eren… no…not h-here!'' Mikasa whisper shouts breathily.

''Bastard! Get a damn room, and don't settle on screwing a girl you just met in the hallway!'' Jean tempted, angrily. Eren heard this as soon as it left Jeans chapped lips; and he wasn't gonna let Jean fly by with that ride language of his. Eren retracts his hand from Mikasa's folds; gets up, placing a hand on his knee for support. All the while walking towards Jean, Connie flinched staying back a little, while sasha and armin stammered as well.

''You wanna run that by me again?'' Eren asks dangerously. The Peach haired man began to rant out his feelings ''You heard me! You insensitive jackass, You think you own the place?!'' Eren must have heard the bitter coffee in jean's voice, but before he could respond, before he was about to hit Jean, Mikasa leapt in front of him and jean. With that cute face of hers; eren just had to halt in his tracks. ''Eren, please! H-he didn't mean it at all!'' Mikasa informs, trembling in fair as eren's tall figure towers over her. Instead of continuing to insult, he made no notion to argue with Mikasa's wishes. But jean wasn't having it. Not at all. He tipped some on his toes to reach eren's sky-scraper height, grabbed the collar hem of his shirt. ''I'm so jealous! Bastards like you make me sick!'' eren stared ahead, looking the least bit fazed. ''Hey man, I don't know who you think you are, but you go and rip my shirt, you'll be sorry!'' shot back eren, now interested in where this'll go.

All of a sudden, Armin and Connie shield jean by grabbing erens shirt; not too much. ''I'm so sorry about Jean! He didn't mean any of it, uh E-eren.'' Armin claimed sounding a little unsure. ''Sir Eren- I mean. We best be on our way, so. If you would forgive jean..'' Armin trailed off on the last sentence, seeing how angry sir Eren was. But when Eren looked over to his sweet Mikasa, his gaze softened; although not entirely. ''Please, Eren. Just l-let it g-go.'' She stole a glance at jean, and Eren could almost feel his stomach bubble with envy. Even by just looking, he couldn't help but feel some-what jealous all at once.

''How about this. I let you all get by this, without a problem'' Eren couldn't even finish up he was trying to say. Cause Q-bald shot a blare laugh with sasha. Jean still looking pissed, and Armin knew there was much more that Eren had to let out. ''And what's the catch?'' Armin queries once more, raising his thick brownish eyebrow up on the right. He knew he probably went out, seeing how Eren raised an eyebrow of his own.

''Smart one, aren't ya?'' asked a curious Eren. ''There's always something, something to want in return. So what is it?'' Asked a perchy armin. And with a wave of Eren's hand he said: ''You all have to join me at the Soul containment chamber. That is all'' and with that; eren turned on his heel to make his way to the end of the long corridors.


	3. Here's not Here

Down the narrow egresses are endless tiles of whites and blacks, grays and silvers. Slightly bent-up boxes that curve in shapes of ovals and rectangles. The pitter patter sound of adult feet cross the echoing halls time after time. The unusual atmosphere in the air; so intense you could hear it whispering song-like conversation to the wind, from open doors to open windows.

The halls are so narrow, that Mikasa has to _**squeeze**_ through the R.E.M guardess just to stay fore-front in the middle, only not to screw up the whole formation.

Upon hearing a groan by the way she was sand-whiched in between the R.E.M and the back half of the formation, she payed no never the mind.

It was in between when they were almost there, and not, that a conversation between the Realm leader, her new four ''acquaintances'', and herself rolled itself and replayed once more, interrupting all thoughts going on in her mind to replace the feeling of fear, although fear was one thing constantly on her mind and one emotion she was allowed to keep, the memory of her outermost conversation pushed it to the back of her mind-

'' _There's always something, something to want in return. So what is it?''_

'' _You all have to join me at the soul containment chamber. That is all.''_

 _She remembers Jean asking Sir Eren why they even needed to come with him, when thousands of others in the realm could have gone with him? Like one of his most trusted guards; more over, why were '_ _ **they'**_ _chosen to go to a soul chamber? Isn't that one of the most secret places in the realm? What could one possibly hope to even achieve there at all? If Mikasa wasn't mistaken, she knew that was the very last place she wished to go. Not even for a second._

 _Sure, she didn't know what was there, she never got to see what was in the chamber at all, but she got an eerie feeling from it, almost as if the ghosts of previously alive humans in this realm were calling out to her. And that was enough to tell herself she didn't want any part in that room, nor what was going on either._

 _But if it sir Eren told her to, she would do so, not so much as to hesitate about it neither. For the long years she's been trapped in this hell hole, she's has learned not to ask too many questions. For the sake of her sanity, she keeps to herself. Last time she asked questions, they were all unanswered, and she has been searching for the answers ever since then._

Her thoughts were cut short as she bumped into an almost-hard figure. It wasn't entirely hard, for it had a soft texture to it. She then fell to the floor on her knees. Apologizing, she sat up into a more lady-like position. She should really watch where she's going, it might get out of hand.

''I'm sorry! Please, I wasn't exactly looking where I was going, I was…caught up in memory!'' spat out Mikasa, trying to ease the tension she had just caused.

The brunette woman with silky bangs that equaled a darker shade than the rest of her sandy hair simply just smiled. While the others in the formation just watched in awe. Not the kind of smile that meant generosity, or that she cared. No, the smile was fake. She was simply acting on code, deep down she knows damn right she doesn't care about Mikasa. She doesn't want to be here just how mikasa doesn't want to. Well, she can keep that shit smile on her face. It has very little to do with her anyways.

She turns around and straight through the door, gesturing for the rest of the formation to cometh forward. Just as she does, Mikasa notices strange wording on the upper corner of her drag jacket, thick coat.

Letters that spell out the word ''Lynne''. So she supposes that's her name. or perhaps the name Sir Eren gave her. Just another one of his pups, she sees.

''Right through this door, and once you get in take a seat immediately on the stools.'' Says Lynne in a very, very bored tone. Hmm. Maybe she isn't a faker like the rest of eren's dogs. But the smile earlier says otherwise.

This whole time, jean, Armin, Connie, and Sasha has been silent in the back of the formation, which Mikasa found weird, extremely. But after Lynne were done instructing, she took with a swift nod and headed for the door. But jean's sudden outburst through her off her tracks tiredly, his voice almost knocked her down. Luckily she had her stance in tack before it.

''Ah, W-wait!'' exclaims jean, Lynne turns on her heels almost instantly, scaring the poor boy because of it. She makes a nod to let him continue his ''sentence'' before turning back to open the door ajar while listening.

''Aren't you gonna walk us in? I m-mean… we have no idea why were even here in the first place…'' he trails off into the distance, paying attention to the slightly opened door, it doesn't take long for Mikasa and the others to notice what jean was staring wide-eyed at. Soon after, she did the same, although not entirely, for her body wouldn't let her.

''Don't worry, kid. Nanaba, Gelgar, and I are right behind you going in. but were sitting somewhere different from you all.'' Announces Lynne.

Instead of her waiting for jean or the others to reply, she goes ahead and into the large room- scratch that _ **, humongous**_ room would be a better title for it. She followed suite behind her and the older adults. Mikasa didn't even notice when the other two adults; known as ''Nanaba'' and ''Gelgar'' came from a large corner of the room.

Armin looked to make conversation with her, ask her what's going on, but if he wanted to fit through the quality, he had to ensure to be quiet.

No one knew what was in stake for them in there, but as mikasa thought earlier, she learned not to ask too many questions, afraid of not getting the answers. Good or bad.

As the few but many of them walked in, jean stayed in the back to be sure that connie and sasha don't blurt like the idiots they are. Just as Lynne said; she, nanaba, and gelgar, moved to sit in the far corner from where the other two emerged. When she and the other younger adults entered, it seemed like the realm itself were bigger than her own body, which it always were, but here. Here, she felt a little alive; and somewhat free. But only just barely.

Whispers and murmurs all drowned out by her awe in this large part of the realm. She never even knew such beautiful things like this existed in such a hell bent realm. She almost lost herself in the galaxy black painted walls, making it feel like she were in some innocent part of this. Lost herself in the kitchen tile painted floors, feels like she were a kid again. Though she doesn't really remember when she were a child, or if she was even a child before. It's all a blur to her; a mystery.

Her awe of the room shut down quick, as she soon remembered just where she was. And how not beautiful, but deathly, how ghostly it was. Not only this, but a firm hand on her shoulder got her out of the immediate awe she was in.

''Let's sit, Mikasa.'' Didn't take mikasa more than a mere second to know who that was. The calming, gentle voice. So she settles with a nod and takes her seat next to Armin. She didn't even trust armin. Because the smile he had were real, unlike anything she ever seen. Of course, except for Eren. The other people she seen, if she can even call them people, had smiles of gloomy, or they'd rarely ever smile at all.

''Welcome all gathering here today!'' shouted Eren, and as soon as he did, everyone shot their eyes from Mikasa, to sir Eren.

''As you all know, I have come down from high, to have this very important meeting with you. I am going to share your thoughts, from your mind, aloud. To where everyone can see- to where I can see. I suggest you start thinking about something pleasant.''

At that, Mikasa wonders what his endgame is here. Is he planning on having each and every one of them come up for a statement on their thoughts? Surely, that'd take almost three days based on how many people are here now.

Mikasa's suspicions are confirmed when Eren calls out a lucky number, he calls on a Female. A female with long blonde hair that reaches her mid back area. Pretty, rounded crystal blue eyes that could charm almost every boy possible, nicely rounded oval, but not too oval to the point her eyes cross, just about enough. Small, soft lips shaped upwards. A nice, frail body figure, small hips. Fragile arms and legs.

She looks nice, the genuine small she wears is almost like Armin's, just a little girly. Mikasa watches as the frail woman walks onto the upward slump in the ground, the ''stage''. Except mikasa wouldn't call it that. There's nothing to get awarded for, not here.

Eren swift moves out of the way for her to share her thoughts. Literally. She supposes he isn't all rude, to other people.

''Well, it's really an honor to be picked for the chamber. But, I want to share something with you all. It's just a thought on how happy I am to be here…in the soul realm. So, I want to start with how much I really-''

Mikasa can't hear her anymore, saving her chances she blocked her out. Really? 'it's an _**honor**_ to be here? Are you fucking kidding? She thought she was different from the rest, from the fake people here that don't even try to congress. The reassuring smile plastered…was that all just some, dumb fucking act?

It anger Mikasa, it really does. How could someone portray that kind of act?

As time passes on, Lynne is the next one giving the speech. About how she's considered ''lucky''. Cause most people didn't get to come here. But who could have possible wanted to live in such a cruel world? How could anyone which for this fate. This fate, that is worse than death.

She couldn't her when she was chosen next up for a speech. She couldn't feel the eyes on her, burning her by every touch. God! Her skin is on fire. But she can't feel it. Bottled up anger seeps through her.

''Mikasa!'' yells Armin, with a worried expression. But Mikasa doesn't trust it. Every smile- everything is fake! And she was a fool to not notice it before.

She's scared, right now. But she gets up from her stool, tripping over midway, causing gasps to go round with a ''clumsy girl'' as well. She fears that stage, and god she feels the coils in her stomach. But the very thing she fears most, is Eren.

Will he humiliate her? No, she couldn't be scared. They could see right through her thoughts, and she wasn't going to lie. But she needed to pretend.

''It-it's an h-honor..for me as well-'' When Mikasa was looking up, a littles ways over her Mic. Lynne. Lynne and that damned, boring, fake smile all over again. And a very short conversation re-rolled it's way through her mind. The others could see- feel, her mind. But they couldn't see this particular memory.

'' _But that doesn't have to be you and you know it. Mikasa. Go make a change, and you can do it.''_

'' _I don't think you get it. I can't be around this!''_

'' _around what?''_

'' _the lies, the faking, all of it! It's so fucking fake!''_

'' _Mikasa. The world doesn't revolve around the way you play. Get it together! Go. Make. The. Change.''_

''… _It's all fake….and you know it. But what can I do? Huh? What is it that I can possibly do?''_

'' _the fakeness of this realm, doesn't have to be you. Earlier, I meant what I said. But you've got this. Go make a change. And you can do it. I know you can.''_

That memory, was like a fresh fruit until it expires. Remembers only a bit of it. A hand square crossed her shoulder, asking her to continue. Mikasa breathes,

In, out. In, out. In, out.

She looks up again, the vibrating in her heart, the adrenaline rising to her brain, causing shock to the others around the room. They felt it too. Eren asks her to continue once more, waiting patiently for her statement of ''thanks''. Mikasa breathes in, out, once more. Before giving her speech, her feelings. They asked for it, now here's her thoughts.

''It's an honor, for me to be able to share my thoughts, my real thoughts. You know, the ones that you generate yourself, and not someone else.'' Gasps spread all across the room, her four friends stare in shock as well. She continues.

''You want me to lie and say it's a 'good' thing to be here? Really? No, cause' I know that's a lie!'' Mikasa shoots, moving both arms from the mic to her side, almost hitting Eren, had he not stepped back.

''look at all of your faces! Those fake ass smiles, the boring looks, the fake 'pretend to care' thing! All of it, is a lie. And you all know damn well, that you don't want to be here, that you don't give a shit about me, don't give a shit about Yourselves, not about Eren, and not about anyone else!'' Mikasa is fed up with the fakeness, she's so done with these fake assholes, so she's speaking her feelings. Her true feelings.

Armin looks shocked, confused, and all the while happy. Sasha and connie's shoulders shake, showing they're laughing, still shocked, but finds this amusing. Jean looking quite impressed with both arms on the table.

Mikasa's eyes lock onto three people, by accident. One muscular tall guy, with short blonde hair, slight moustache. An even taller guy, with short black hair and a rounded nose. One, small blonde girl with tresses tied into a loose bun, icy blue eyes. And a very cold looking demeanor.

She follows through, continuing, using those three sitting in a row in front of her as an example. Keeping her eyes on them while she says these next words.

''How long? How long did it take you to keep that icy face up? A month, a year, two years maybe?

The shorter girl must have took this as offensive, cause she scoffed and turned to look at the muscular male. He immediately spoke for her.

''Hey, leave her alone. No one's faking anything here-'' spouted the male, waving his arms in front of his to try and get her to stop, His sentence cut short.

Eren was just seated behind her, shocked as hell. But has no intention on stopping her. This time she continues without stopping, only for a breath.

''You see what I mean? Do you all see….what I mean? There are millions of things that make you real- a complete human. Are we all even human?'' Mikasa rants, raising her voice so everyone could hear. Mighty gasps, again, make way across. Including those three in the front.

''Bet you wish, you could grow old and die already. I'nt that right? Take it from me. I've tried pills, medicine, overdose, the bathtub, slitting my wrists! And nothing works, mm-mm nothing at all.'' Shocked eyes widen even more, whilst some look at they're arms and feel the soft skin. She takes this as her cue to continue.

''I never age. Think about it people! How long have you been at your age? Or is it just me? I've been twenty one for the past twenty one years I've been here! My birthday was just last month. But I never aged, never ever.'' Mikasa adjusts her weight to walk around on the large, yet small enough for her bare feet, and continues. Mic in hand as well.

Armin and the others now look absolutely terrified. Scared, even. But they listen.

''Lynne. That smile you showed me earlier. What was that? Can you tell me, what that was? I'm curious.'' Lynne looked somewhat confused, but mostly uncomfortable. The topic was unbearable.

Mikasa's eyes rest on the other small blonde with long hair. The frail one.

''And you, how did _**you**_ manage to pull of such a smile? Or better question yet, how did you manage to lie your ass off like that? Years of practice for you as well?'' Mikasa rants. Walking back and forth.

She isn't scared anymore. Not at all.

''there's millions of things, that make you human. Not the texture of wood , nor the texture of steel. But the texture of you, is what makes you real. I have no right to be talking, maybe I'm just as fake as you all are. But at least I feel something.'' Mikasa continues, not stopping at all.

''there was this one time. I got on the spiritual plane. And it was good, really good, you know. But here's the thing. All I wanted was out, trying to get out. Out out out out is all I thought about. You see, I don't know how I got here. Was I always here? From the beginning of time? I'm not so sure. I don't remember my childhood- this place robbed it from me. But while I wasn't trying to get out, I never realized, that I needed to get in.'' Says Mikasa, letting a tear fall from her right eye. Because what she's about to say, is gonna cause her waterworks.

The crowd seems shock, some annoyed. Gasps, whispers, murmurs fill the entire room. Eren looks almost tired, but he listens. Because if it's her, he'd pay a fortune just to listen.

''you won't become what you want to become. All of you peasents, are all royally screwed over by this place. And you all know it! You wanna fix this, well there's nothing to fix. But yourself.'' A trail of blood seeps through her nose, she wipes it, but it just keeps coming back.

''Here. Here is the realm. The realm I very hate. I hate the people, the things here, everything! Everywhere I turn. All I see is black!'' she motions her fingers of the list of things she hates. But she quiets down for the sake of everyone's ears.

I want to leave. I want to leave, god, I want to leave. But I'm bound here. By blood, bones, mind and soul. And all that's left…..is what? Here's not here.'' With that Mikasa drops the mic, sounding off a large screech of the mics cry. She feels dizzy, so dizzy. She wants to throw up, just was another memory rolls in her head.

 _It was a child with silky black hair, reading a book on a bed….a hospital bed. The child was in the hospital, with the tray of food crouching upwards for her to eat. Who was this?_

 _the book was called 'oh, the air smells nice!' and it read:_

 _Night flight to lopilop. Chase the moon across America. God! It's been years since I was on a plane. When we hit 35,000 feet we'll have reached the tropopause, the great belt of calm air. As close as I'll ever get to the ozone. I dreamed we were there. The plane leapt the tropopause, the safe air and attained the outer rim, the ozone which was ragged and torn, patches of it threadbare as old cheesecloth and that was frightening. But I saw something only I could see because of my astonishing ability to see such things. Souls were rising, from the earth far below, souls of the dead of people who'd perished from famine, from war, from the plague and they floated up like skydivers in reverse, limbs all akimbo, wheeling and spinning. And the souls of these departed joined hands, clasped ankles and formed a web, a great net of souls. And the souls were three atom oxygen molecules of the stuff of ozone and the outer rim absorbed them and was repaired. Nothing's lost forever. In this world, there is a kind of painful progress. Longing for what we've left behind and dreaming ahead. At least I think that's so._

 _The child finished reading her book. And fell asleep._

Mikasa didn't know she fainted on the stage, blood out her nose and ears. What was that memory?

And who was that girl?


	4. What happened and what's going on?

_Beautiful, life inside_

''Open this door, here!'' Eren shouts while a struggling Armin and Jean carry Mikasa's body through the crowded, Uneven corridors. Silvers of paint seep through layers of white and gray, basic colors of a basic realm.

 _Living, Moving, Breathing_

Scattered tables and brews of drinks lye square on the marbled floor. hard, shiny ground infiltrates with the rest of the realm, colors contrast in rays of gray.

 _So let, hope arise_

Eren is like a tornado; Knocking down everything in his path, swaying from one hall to the next, just to reach his own destination- and he doesn't look back. Nope. Instead, he keeps pushing forward, following through to the bitter end. His own selfish desires and notions all put heath into his defense.

 _God knew what he was doing; when he gave_

Armin and Jean carry a motionless Mikasa in both arms. It isn't that her body is heavy, in fact it's quite the opposite, but following on Eren's rules. should they drop her, that's signing they're own death contract.

 _Beautiful, Beautiful life_

Connie and Sasha follow close frantically behind the two boys. To keep from entering the frontal area with Eren, they stay a distance away from the boys- close, yes, but not too close. Eren can be really scary, sometimes. If not always.

 _All the precious things just…Fade away_

They finally reached the room, from turning the corner the last room was in. the seven of them entered to medium sized room; painted with green. A green so bright that closely resembles grass. A slight comparing to the color of Eren's eyes. The yellow so bright, that a sliver of light hues over and looms there- no, it lingers there.

 _All the beauties of this place, just fade away; oh, so fast._

Mikasa awoke in midst of day. After being shoved, fiercely, on the rather hard patient bed, awoke the woman with galaxy black hair- though she barely had any sleep, thanks to the bed that closely resembles a rock.

Armin was back at her ''bedside'' once more. For the arrival of her wake, Eren prepared some water, mixed with some hand crushed herbs, squashed lemon with grain; added a pinch of salt, and ice. Connie worked on finding some loosely wrapped bandages, Sasha focused on her task at hand- cooking. She was stirring some kind of liquid, mikasa assumed it was some sort of soup, only depending on the smell. Armin didn't do anything in particular, except stare at the poor girl, making her feel uncomfortable.

''Mikasa, how're you feeling?'' Armin inquired, moving his hand to feel her forehead, for the tempt. He switched his hand from upside down, to downside up and repeats. Mikasa relaxes a bit, but is still uncomfy.

When the others turn their heads to listen to the conversation, Eren heads over to Mikasa, she flinches on his arrival, luckily he doesn't notice and hands her the drink nicely; orders her to drink. Mikasa nods of acknowledgement and proceeds.

''Drink this. It'll help your bleeding. Just take one sip after a gulp.'' Renders Eren, almost as a whisper, and if the room were loud, no one'd be able to hear the soft voice. Mikasa turns her head to Armin- he looks like he's thinking hard about something; Mikasa doesn't want to seem nosy, but she really wanted to know what was going through his mind right now.

''Armin, what's on your mind?'' Mikasa asks Armin with no intention of being nosy. Armin blinks his eyes once, then twice, then three times. He seemed shocked to see Miksa ask him a question at all. The only time she has, was upon they're first encounter; as a ''who are you?'' but that was it. So it's alright if he's a little surprised, right?

''It's nothing…no-nothing at all.'' Armin tells, And Mikasa hadn't even taken a small sip from her drink, thus earning a ''drink it Mi'' from Eren- but she wanted to know what Armin was thinking about. Eren's question shot off armin from saying anything at all. Sasha and connie putting the things prepared for her on a rack beside her bed and sitting in the back of the room talking about god knows what.

''Mikasa. What was all that, out there at the containment chamber? What was that stuff you were going on about?'' was Eren's question. While he understood, he didn't quite get it. Why did she want to spill something like that? Even if she knew something nobody else did, why didn't she just keep it to herself?

''I'm sick of it, If you haven't noticed. How badly I wish to leave this realm? Oh, you have no idea. Besides, if they're going to be fake, they might as well learn how to act properly.'' Mikasa sighed. How many times did she have to say ''I'm tired of it.''? What did it take for her to explain that? Had she not explained herself before? Surely, there was some sort of misunderstanding.

Eren barked out a sigh as well. They had this conversation many, many times before. And it resulted in the same act. Either with a ''We've talked about this.'' Or a ''Mi, you and I both know that isn't gonna' happen.'' Neither of these answers satisfied Mikasa.

''Mika. I know you are, others are as well. But that can't happen, it's physically impossible.'' Said Eren, sounding quite annoyed. Jean had walked into the room, strange, because no one heard him leave the room. Mikasa just decided to drop the hot topic. Did he not understand? How ghostly it is here- how dead it is here? Wow, yet another misunderstanding. Jean sat on the farthest part of her bed, with his face dead staring at hers.

''Why was your nose bleeding earlier? And out of nowhere, you fainted?'' came an unknown voice, creeping through the door. All the seven people in the room looked over and ahead the door, which was now sectioned with an older man, who looked about in his late fifties. Mikasa thought she had seen him before, with being here for twenty one years, how could she not have?

She then noticed the color of the man's eyes. Emerald green, just like Eren's. this wasn't just a coincidence either. The man spoke again- this time, with a more impatient voice.

''I asked, why was it that your nose was bleeding? And why did you suddenly faint?'' Asked the impatient man, he looked as if he were about to speak again, when Eren spoke up first.

''Don't talk to her like that, with that tone.'' Said eren; the Man then completely stepped out of the doorway and to Mikasa's bed to stare at her features. Mikasa saw his face now, completely. He had slicked back dark brown hair, emerald eyes, just not as bright as eren's, curved lips and round glasses. Not pointing out the veins pumped on his face.

''Eren, son. I'm just asking Mikasa a simple question, since you could not.'' The man approached once again. Eren just looked up in disbelief. Assuming that this is Eren's is this man's ''son'' she should just be honest. Why lie to a realm king?

''Well don't use that tone. Not to her.'' Eren told his father. Pointing his finger at him.

''Son, stay out of matters that don't concern you. I understand your feelings, but don't get involved in this conversation.'' Says the man once. Then asks once more to Mikasa-

''Dear, could you tell me what happened?'' He says. Mikasa didn't know what to say. But that strange vision she had hours earlier…what was that?

''i-I don't know…. It was this weird vision I had... and while I was seeing this…'vision' um.. my head hurt, like really bad. A-and there was this book, something about… an airplane? which was weird because, I was talking about the spiritual airplane too….'' Mikasa rubs her hand up and down her forehead. What?

The older man nodded, wanting her to continue. The others scooted inches from the bed for the King to work on the matter at hand. ''That hasn't ever happened to you, or anyone before…but continue'' he says.

Mikasa looked up at the older man. Then continued her statement. Sure, this was weird, but if he could tell her what was happening, then she'd tell him all. She lye farther on her ''bed'' without looking at anything in particular.

''The book….the girl had a book something about the air is nice…'' Mikasa sipped some of the nasty combination eren gave her, and placed it on the wooden desk next to her. Once more, the man nodded, sitting with the others a few ways from her, not too far back, though.

The others sit and watch, to see and hear what she has to say.

''it couldn't have been written by her…. The book had really fine writing, like someone my age… but who kno-'' mikasa made a loud gasp, looking up at the ceiling, there was some kind of marking. A marking she had seen before. She just doesn't know where. It shocked something in her, and she just went blank and silent.

''Mikasa? What's wrong?'' Armin asked, moving with the others to her bedside, when Eren clasped both his hands on her cheeks, caressing, her head did nothing but fall as blood started to pour from her nose.

''What the….what's wrong?! Mikasa! Mikasa, can you hear me?!'' nervously, Eren shook her head, but there was no answer. He's losing his shit right now! She can't be dead, she was just fine a minute ago!

Mikasa can't hear anything, she's too lost in something, a memory and a vision. And her head hurts like hell, she feels like it's on fire; like it's gonna' explode! What the hell is happening up there? And what the fuck is happening with her right now?!

She falls completely in the dream; asleep.

 _She awakes. She looks around her. her surroundings are of a hospital, she looks around more, but she's just a visitor, nothing more nothing less. Then she spots a girl. And a woman. And a man. The woman had dark black hair, like the child. The same little girl she had seen in her previous vision. The woman also looked as time passed her, somewhere in her early 40's per say._

 _She looked like the child, black hair black slanted eyes. The man himself had light brown hair, almost like Jean's, but a shade of chestnut mixed with oranges and browns. In this vision, she cannot move, only see and hear and feel whilst looking._

'' _Look mama! I finally finished my story!'' yells the small child to her mama. Because of the child's outburst, Mikasa now knows that the older woman is the child's mother. And the man must be her father._

 _The mother smiles, it's a sad smile- but it is real. She then walks over to the child and sits on her patient bed. The father suit does the same, placing gentle kisses on her forehead._

'' _Baby girl, you did good. You really did.'' Says the father, skimming over her work that; that titled-_

' _Oh, the air smells nice.'_

 _And Mikasa recognizes that title, it was from her previous dream. So these 'visions' were obviously connected, but who were these people? And what do they have to do with her?_

 _Mikasa then saw that the little girl looked familiar, like someone she knew…she just couldn't put her finger on it._

'' _Mama, I've got a question…'' says the little girl, nudging her mama's side softly. The mother hums in response for her daughter to keep at it._

'' _When people die, where do they go?'' asked the little girl while laying her head on her papa's broad shoulders. The mother opened her eyes wide, and tears started to form in both of them. What was the problem? Her papa did the exact same thing, mikasa saw._

'' _Mikasa please, don't think about that right now! You aren't going anywhere!'' the mother yells. But that's beside the point. Mikasa? The girl has the same name as her? that isn't just a coincidence, is it? No, in fact, this girl looked strangely familiar, because-_

Eren, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, and Eren's dad all sat in a different room with Mikasa. They had carried her there to get more medical supplies, to treat her bandages, and treat her bleeding. the older man checked her heartbeat, which was rapidly increasing. Beat by beat. It slowed down just a tad when he gave her some water, she was still asleep, so he had to be careful otherwise she'd choke. The bleeding in her nose had stopped, but then the bleeding proceeded in her ears and eyes. But this wasn't even the worst part.

Soon after the bleeding stopped, and started up again, it flowed from the base of her head. While the older man worked his magic, the others watched in disbelief. They talked about how things were all normal at first, but turned south. While the man was working, he pulled out an x-ray and a strange device the others had no idea what it was.

He placed the small cup under her finger, then pricked her index finger for the blood samples. Since she was asleep, he couldn't get her to spit or pee in the cup, so he had to do it this way. The other five people in the room looked timid, but waiting for the cause. Or some answers on what happened to her.

He then placed some cold substance she would have shuddered to, if she were awake, on her belly. Then, placed a small needle which pricked her only a tad bit, and put the strange device on her belly after plugging it in to the system.

Something came up on the screen of the room, and sasha knew, just like Armin, though they didn't know what the device was, exactly what was on that screen. She had seen that before, a long time ago. Which is a story for another time.

''Dear god…'' sasha said, wide-eyed. The others turned to her direction, her panicked face. That couldn't be the cause of the bleeding? could it? it isn't possible!

''If I'm not mistaken, Grisha, that's a-'' armin was cut off by ''grisha's'', eren's father's, hush. ''not yet. Although she's still asleep, she can her surrounding out here. I don't think she's ready for that. So not yet.'' Armin swift nodded, Jean, Connie, and Eren, turned to each other in confusion.

''what the hell is going on?'' asked connie with both arms in the air.

''Can you please explain?'' asked Jean, following connie's motion.

''Dad, explain please.'' Demanded Eren.

''I will. I'll explain everything. But only when she's wake. Armin, sasha, keep it to yourselves. Jean, Connie, you'll know soon, don't worry. And you, Eren. Should be ashamed.'' Grisha says, turning off the screen and removing the device so they don't ask any more questions.

''Yes, sir.'' Armin nods. Sasha follows suit. But eren is even more confused. Just what the hell is happening here? Mikasa shakes violently, tears spill from her eyes. Everyone looks worried.

''C'mon Mikasa. Just what the hell is happening with you?''

 _This girl looks strangely familiar, because-_

 _She is mikasa. that's exactly right. Explains the black hair of a million galaxies. And the pale milky skin of rich creamy ice cream. The lips of peaches, and the calm attitude. Mikasa is shocked, fucking shocked. Her head is killing her, her eyes, her body hurts. But if this girl is in fact mikasa, as her mother says, then here's her chance to see it. even if it isn't real, she needs a release from the realm she was already in._

'' _Okay, Mikasa. goodnight dear. I promise, tomorrow, your mother and I will be back tomorrow.'' Says Mikasa's papa. The small Mikasa nods underneath her covers, shuffling._

 _Besides, mikasa remembers her parents, yes, but they left to another realm. But they looked completely different from the parents here. The parents here resemble her. but the parents there resembled nothing close to her. one with brown hair thrown in a ponytail, glasses on the bridge of her nose. Her ''father'' had looked like her though. Related. Black hair on the foreftont of his eyes. Narrowed to a poll, his eyes were. Mikasa loved her parents. But were they ever even real?_

'' _Mikasa. stay strong for me baby.'' Says the father, for the mother is in tears and already out of the door. But the child only nods. She sobs, shuffles under her covers._

'' _Don't leave me….mama, papa!'' she whisper shouts, but only Mikasa and little Mikasa can hear. Now Mikasa starts to get sad for her little self. She wants to talk. She wants to hug the little child. But only allowed are her eyes, feelings, and ears, for she cannot move from observation._

'' _Th-the…world is cruel…this world….is a cr-cruel world..'' cries the little girl, snot runs down till she wipes it. tears stain the bedsheets. World? Mikasa asks herself. Isn't this a realm? There are no worlds… then it occurs to mikasa. that she's in a world. Not a realm._

 _And it's Mikasas dream. To be out and not in. but something on the little girls forehead interrupts her own thoughts._

 _It was a silver-red light glowing atop. The little one had long since fallen asleep, but the tears never left. They still fall loosely. When mikasa's spiritual body moves for her to see the child's head better, the light grows. The little girl stirs, shakes and violently jerks moving her shaking hands, to the side of her bed._

 _The nurses then bust in, Mikasa moving out of the way, even though they walked right through her. the doctor then comes in with a tool box of medical sorts._

'' _Olou! Pass me the breathing pump, the bands, and the mask, pronto!'' some dark haired guy Mikasa has seen before shouts, but wait. Mikasa knows exactly who this man is._

 _Her adoptive father._

 _And if he's here then-_

'' _Hanji, you pass me the incisors, and the bandages!'' Levi yelled to his wife, Hanji, who then grabbed the listed items of such. The rest of the nurses work while Levi pumps her heart, a little violently._

'' _COME ON, KID! DAMMIT!'' he yelled, and the girl stir a little, coughing; spitting out blood. He sighed breath of relief while Hanji continued to say ''breath child, breath.'' Little Mikasa just looked around and all the nurses were smiling, but Levi knew this was just her first breakdown; that there were more on the way. Far worse._

 _Little mikasa just cried. She was so close. So freaking close. Why didn't they just let her rest? so she let her mind free of itself-_

'' _Were all living in La La land. Your trying to live the dream, aren't ya?'' asked little mikasa. the nurses, along with mikasa, looks surprised at that. But they said nothing. They couldn't._

'' _the esteem paper. Your thinking it's the place to be. Like the green acres. Look, your living in a dream, and I can't even wake you.'' The girl wasn't talking to anyone in the room. Only herself. She wasn't even awake fully, she just stared at the ceiling-_

Mikasa murmured something in her sleep, Grisha had left for a while, eren and the gang stayed, listening to it all.

'' _I know you want the life that we all desire. Wanna rise till you can't imagine climbing higher. And the latter won't stand when it catches fire. And when it stops…'' the girl pauses. And mikasa wants her to continue. Because she's getting somewhere with this. ''you'll be shocked like electric wires. It's cool to like fairy tales. Until you try to live inside of them..is where you fell. The media pushin' death, and they do it very well…who would've thought the obituaries sell. Your living in a dream, open up your eyes thing's aren't always what they seem.'' Little mikasa cries, as the glow of silver-red returns. But she guesses only she can see it, because the doctors would have reacted by now._

'' _Mikasa…what are you going on about?" asks Levi, frightened a bit, so goes for Hanji._

'' _Reality isn't always what we find on the screen. It's fake, they have bate on the hooks, rhymes for songs.'' Little Mikasa inquires._

'' _So, why can't you let me rest?'' asks little Mikasa, as her eyes come back in focus to the ceiling, looking up at the familiar symbol. The same symbol Mikasa saw. But thy symbol doesn't take her back to her real body, no, it takes her deeper into the ''world''_

 _Mikasa's spiritual body is afloat. Into the ceiling, and to a house. With real air. Mikasa is interested in her past. And as to how this will play out._

Meanwhile, her real body is seizing up, perhaps this is too much for her. should she return? Or should she keep pushing forward? No, she'll keep going. Because, this is it!


End file.
